Reminisce
by Sparkly NekoTea
Summary: One hidden away in the dark and the other is blinded by light. As their memories become nothing but a flurry of dreams echoing within their minds, will the twins realize the still in tact bond that binds them or will the bond break without any of them having the knowledge of the others existence. This is a crossover fic, read and enjoy.
1. Prologue

Reminisce

~Prologue~

"I am trapped in a room"

"I am in the open"

"I see nothing but the ceiling above"

"I see the skies whenever I look up"

"I see nothing in this darkness"

"The light has long blinded me"

"I live to be important"

"I live to be normal"

"To them, I'm a mere doll"

"To them, I was nothing but garbage"

"What is it that lies beyond the dark?"

"What is it that is hiding within the lights?"

"What am I truly seeking for?"

"What have I somehow forgotten?"

"In a place where my duty is dire"

"In a place where living normally is law"

"Even with all the riches I claim"

"Even with this blissful contentment"

I always feel incomplete…

Like something else is missing…

Like something else… is left out…

For me, to figure out…


	2. Chapter 1: The Darkness of Red

~Chapter 1: The Darkness of Red~

The long arduous scribbling of the quill came to a halt as a weary sigh was exhaled. The girl, whose astonishing fiery-red hair stood out in the dark lamp-lit room, stretched and yawned as she set the final paperwork aside. With one last keen scan, she – without any heed for grace – flopped onto the bed. Her sore body finally permitted to have the much needed comfort of the soft mattress. Green emerald eyes blankly stared at the dancing shadows the lamp casted upon her ceiling

For a girl her age, Ayu fon Fabre carried more responsibility than that of an average teen. Her life consisted of different obligations and tasks that prepare her for her destiny; As Kimlasca's next Queen.

As burdening as it sounds, the young aristocrat has learned to love her work, the people and the interaction that came with it. The thought of serving the whole kingdom brought a smile to her face but if there was one thing that served as her burden, it was that inexplicable feeling that was kept hidden within the dark. It wasn't new to her, the fact loomed about the corners whenever she was unoccupied and it made her feel…

Incomplete…

Fiery-red locks went awry over her face as she shook the feeling away, nevertheless, it lingered. She knew it too well, and it knew her better. It hid, lurking around that unknown part of her brain only to come bother her when she is empty and devoid of anything else. It made her feel like she was forgetting something important, something that made her "Ayu".

She sighed, knowing that her train of thoughts will just urge her to continue on endlessly without definite answer. She longed to know the answer and that was why she felt tempted, bothering herself every minute with this persistent thought. She wanted to know what is hidden within the dark depths of her consciousness; what is concealed. To no avail, it was a futile attempt as whenever she got near to the answer it seemed to fight back as her head would pound like crazy, the pain ceaseless as it compelled her to let go and before she knew it, the answer escapes her grip.

"When you thought you had it in your grasp… it just… slips… away…" she mumbled as her lids felt heavy and slowly closed.

Slowly, sleep imbedded itself within her system as she slowly fell into a deep slumber.

Dreaming of darkness without any hint of light


	3. Chapter 2: Blinding Light

Reminisce

~Chapter 2: Blinding Light~

The sun's rays infiltrated the spacious room, peeking through the slits of drapery. Within it, underneath the duvets, was a girl whose slumber was yet to be disturbed. Light brown locks splayed about slovenly on the mattress.

"Mistress Silver?"

A mellow voice called out from the other side of the door as soft knocks echoed in the massive room.

"Mistress Silver, do wake up. You have classes today and you know well that slacking is forbidden, dear."

The old maid, Maria entered the room as she pushed aside the silk curtains, bathing the room in golden sunlight. A groan erupted from underneath the bundled covers as it shifted lightly to reveal the green emerald eyes that peeked through narrowed eyelids to shield them from the detested light.

"Mistress Silver, please don't make me call for your Uncle Dino."

A rather exasperated sigh came out as the bundle spewed out the girl. Her hair caught in tangles and eyes irked upon being awoken so abruptly. Silver's greeting in the morning couldn't be any sourer. Silver hated to wake up early and to have her peaceful shut eye derailed. However, as much as that was the case, she didn't want to bother her Uncle Dino about it either.

"Now now Mistress, it's early in the morning. Why not a smile upon your face?" the old maid joked which she received a blank stare for all the trouble.

"Well now, why doesn't the mistress take a dip in the tub while I make ready your uniform and stuff for school?"

Another sigh was expelled as the brunette nodded and made her way to the bathroom albeit languidly. Silver, somehow also loathed the existence of schools. She knew no reason why it existed and hated the establishment.

"Why do I even need to go to school?!" she complained as she splashed some of the water out of the tub.

'_Because… we need to learn'_

The teen hugged her knees close to her at the thought. The voice she imagined to be talking wasn't her own nor was it anyone she knew or remembered having. Curiously though, it felt nostalgic.

It was odd how she could welcome that voice of what seemed to have been a five year old or so convincing her. Sadness entered her system as she realized the fact that she couldn't trace any person within her mind.

"I felt like I… forgot something" she mumbled as she closed her eyes, hoping to be able to summon the voice and the person who possessed it, hoping against all hope that it would speak again to help her.

The effort was futile when she realized the multiple threads; one that led to the answer and the multitude were dead ends.

"Mistress, I think you've had enough in the bath, Time to get dressed for school."

With another of the relentless sighs, the girl grabbed her robes and jumped out of the tub, simultaneously draining the water in it as well. She muttered as she watched the water swirl and slowly disappear into the hole.

"Why do… I feel like I've drained myself of something… important?"

With one casual shrug, she intended to leave the question unanswered as she left the room, the light embracing her figure as though dissipating into it.


	4. Chapter 3: Illusory Cocoon of Lies

Reminisce

Chapter 3: A cocoon of Lies

The soft sound of pages being flicked filled the massive –if not gigantic— library where the princess stayed in for hours on end. Bathed only with early morning light, the lone aristocrat sat on a chair as her eyes voraciously devoured all the written information within the books. Her green eyes sparkling with the knowledge they spilled over her.

Even as a child, the young Fabre would find fascination towards every book she can get a hold of; Fonic Arte books, Fontech books, History books, the old Ancient Ispanian books and even her own Uncle Jade's confounding Fomicry books that loitered around his shelf. Say it and as long as a written copy exists she will be able to name it! Her captivation with books was never ending that her brain swelled with sufficient knowledge that earned her the respect she was basking in as a princess now.

She sighed, stretching her stiff shoulders as she looked up to gaze at the window beside her. The sun was already up in the sky and probably, life had already started for all the inhabitants of Baticul. She smiled faintly, brushing a stray crimson lock away from her face as she imagined the lively citizens already at their designated places within the kingdom; vendors attending to their stores and goods to sell and the buyers walking by to scrutinize the product before deciding whether to purchase the merchandise. Kids would be, without any doubt, loitering around the streets playing tag and many sorts of games and then, there were the guards who kept a watchful eye of everything, especially the merchants that come in from places around Auldrant to make trade.

"It must be nice… to be able to roam around freely like that" she muttered under her breath as the smile slowly dissipated.

Ayu couldn't help but feel like history is repeating itself on her, she had heard countless of times about the story of her own father being confined within the Manor just like her because he got abducted before and was found in the desolate place which used to be the old rest house of the royal family. Things were different now, though the danger of abduction still lingers, the girl was no weakling. What could you expect from a girl who is evidently the union of both Lorelei and Yulia? Her artes were considerably powerful than anyone else's, add her abundant knowledge taken from books and she was an instant formidable adversary but she still feels helpless when she's ordered to do nothing but stay within the confines of the same Manor her own father was kept in. Somehow, she understood why her father had desired to grow of age immediately. Being cooped up like this makes you hunger for whatever the outside world may offer.

A faint knocking on the two colossal twin doors disrupted the girl's thoughts as she spun her head to look at the uninvited guest.

"Mind if I come in?" came the question of a man, whose hair was almost the same hue as the girl herself.

"Not at all, Father… besides, I was simply admiring the scenery from the window when you came in" she smiled at him.

"Reading again?"

She nods rather enthusiastically to which Luke just smiles again at.

"You're quite like your mom, you know"

"Mom was the one who introduced books to me." A gentle smile graced her face at the thought of the woman who gave her life, yet somehow a troubled look seems to pass her face for a moment.

"Nevertheless, I look exactly like my father! I get that a lot nowadays!"

She nodded her head, rather playfully to which the Duke just chuckled at before ruffling her hair, albeit slightly.

"Well, we know Fabre's have dominant genes, Ayu"

A small silence ensued before the girl spoke out of her own subconscious thoughts.

"I wish the Fabre would let go of the confining aristocrats within their Manors. It gets pretty boring at times inside the castle"

Luke's expression came out of empathy for her daughter. He knew that curiosity too well, and he knew the anxiety that came from being locked away from a world you were supposed to explore. Unlike him though, Ayu had enough freedom to roam the grounds of Baticul freely but not without a couple of guards following behind her, the girl also proved to be quite knowledgeable, hiding the fact that she's lived a sheltered life. He knew his daughter was not an image of his old self but during these times, when she starts to talk about her confinement; he couldn't help but see himself in her eyes. He sighed, shaking himself away from his thoughts as he patted the young girl's head.

"Why don't you pay your Aunt Natalia a visit? I'm sure she would love to have a chat with her favorite niece"

Luke felt his heart swell as he saw the smile on his child's face. She beamed at the thought and nodded agreeing with the suggestion before slipping of the chair and dashing off towards the doors. Luke only had to turn his head when he saw her stop shortly and turn back at him.

"Father, can I have a request?"

"What is it?"

"When I get back… can you explain why you look at me with such longing eyes when you refer to my likeness with mother? I just can't help but think you're seeing someone else other than me in front of you"

With that last statement, the princess left her father in astonishment of the words that left her mouth. He sighed, there was no denying how much of a different kind of Fabre Ayu was with that keen sense she inherited from her mother but it seems he needs to practice caution from now on.

'If you want to keep what's left of your pathetic family safe, Luke. Better keep your beloved Ayu from knowing what is concealed'

Luke shook his head, willing the thought to be thrown away with such vigorous physical effort. He might need to construct a good alibi to get his little princess to believe him. He sighed for what may have seemed the umpteenth time by now. Sometimes, he wished he could've been cleverer than he was now then he wouldn't be worrying of what to tell her later on. Ayu's own curiosity could prove a problem to him and he had promised himself never again to stitch lies but what is he doing up until now?

"I guess there's no other choice, I'll just see what works" he muttered bitterly as he left the library.

A small fleeting shadow passed by the window as he left, then a figure by the table where the girl had once stood appeared.

"Break the cocoon of lies that encases you within the darkness and soon… soon, my dear princess, you will metamorphose into the angel that will save us from the soon coming plague. But to do that, your fragmentary illusion of yourself must break. Your true form must be revealed to you alone first"

After stating this, the figure smirked and slowly dissipated into the air like dust within the wind despite the air being idly still within the whole room.


	5. Chapter 4: Permitted Vacation

Reminisce

Chapter 4: Permitted Vacation

Ayu gave herself the fleeting luxury of enjoying the small breeze that passed through one of the windows within the great hallways of Fabre Manor. Surely, her Majesty, Aunt Natalia can wait a little more as she takes this unprecedented break. She sighed, as the breeze stopped momentarily. It has been quite a while since she was able to enjoy the breeze circulating around Baticul, much more was the air around Auldrant. She spends a lot of her time locked within that library with all those books and files and though it never bored her, the fact still remains; she misses going outside the castle and playing like a child.

The word 'misses' seemed apt despite the fact that she couldn't recall ever playing outside the manor nor did she ever recall having any interaction to anyone besides the butlers, maids, guards and other aristocrats however, just like the feeling of darkness that haunted her every night, she had a blurry recollection of indeed doing it.

Playing around the plains of Tataroo Valley, napping under a random tree, running and playfully casting spells on the surrounding wild animals and then, wrestling on the grass with… someone.

She shook her head, knowing she would be unable to go any further from there though her mind would subconsciously dwell on the matter for quite a long time before snapping out from it. Something about the 'surreal' and faint memories supplied her with the pleasure she craved for such a long time, a sequence of imaginary scenes in which she yearns to relive. Ayu shook her head; she was starting to sound foolish and nonsensical!

A princess shouldn't think like this, it's a distraction! She scolded herself mentally before she assessed her appearance and continued her walk towards the Queen's lounge.

Aunt Natalia –as she had insisted to be called by the young girl – was sitting on one of the exquisite chairs made especially for the noblemen residing in Baticul, sipping her tea daintily from an equally exquisite porcelain cup. Her elegantly long blonde locks that had grown over the years was now neatly tied into a lovely bun that made her stood out and gave the queen a more radiant yet authoritative glow as the mother that governs all in the City of Light.

Ayu had always looked up to her, almost as a second mother figure and as a role model as well. Being the next – in – line for the throne she took note of everything her aunt had done and mentally reminded herself to make use of it in the future. She was 17 after all; a year away from being able to roam the lands freely and involve herself as the representative of Baticul, the way her father had once been as the goodwill ambassador. She gracefully approached her Aunt, making sure to execute the proper manners fit for her status.

"A pleasant morning Aunt Natalia, you asked for my presence?" she asked.

"Indeed, I have, dearest. I have an important message to relay to you Ayu. Please have a seat." Natalia gestured her towards the chair adjacent from where she was.

" A… message?" The young girl repeated, bewildered as she sat down onto the chair with an expression that of utter confusion which made the Queen chuckle.

"I understand your confusion dear. Usually messages are given to you as written parchments that are sent to you by your maids or butlers. But this is important, and I am much more assured to have you hear it personally than have it delivered by someone else."

The implied dire situation she seemed to have been thrust in all of a sudden made the younger girl nervous and yet she could hint the feeling of excitement that lurked inside her as she anticipated for her Aunt's next words. Her silence allowed the Queen to continue, undisturbed.

"You're father himself does not know of this but soon he will receive the message as well. Ayu, I grant you permission to go to Daath immediately. You're Aunt Anise along with Fon Master Florian are awaiting your arrival there."

Daath?! The neutral faction that maintains balance between the two kingdoms wants her in their midst? What for? The fact that this very issue cannot wait until she was legal enough to be allowed outside the kingdom's grounds struck her as odd. Something must be bothering the whole of Auldrant if Daath was concerned and she was involved in it!

"Aunt Natalia, wh-why am I needed in Daath? Is something wrong?"

Her aunt placed a loving yet reassuring hand on her shoulder, though Ayu cannot mistake the hint of worry that seemed to show in her hazel green eyes.

"I'm sure everything will be relented to you when you get there, dear. I know it's a tad too hazy for you to comprehend but perhaps you should prepare your stuff now. A princess must not let anyone wait for her no matter how high her status is."

"Because the importance of the matter outweighs her own" she smiled as she gave her aunt a kiss to the cheek before politely excusing herself and running away in haste.

"I wish you all the luck, Ayu. And I'm sorry… but please… stay strong.." Natalia whispered into the air as the redhead's figure disappeared inside the manor.


	6. Chapter 5: Re-Telling by the Score

Reminisce

Chapter 5: Re-telling by the Score

Immediately and with haste, Ayu gathered all her essentials, making sure she had packed everything she will need for the trip. After having things sorted out, she changed into a much more comfortable and suitable clothing; a blue long sleeved top, an above the knee length skirt with a twin tail whose ends have rings attached to them. The weight of these rings were controlled by her own fonic abilities which meant even if she was moving around they wouldn't hit her but it was possible enough to bludgeon a target during battle and it also helped on keeping her skirt down. A white tunic with elaborate pattern designs and her sheath belt; wrapped securely around her waist as her father would have once used the very material.

She observed herself from the mirror, a smile gracing her face as she nodded in approval of her wardrobe. She has never been able to try any of the clothes she was provided for journeys outside the kingdom as they were to be used when she was 18. But that doesn't seem to matter now, does it?

Finally feeling prepared, she dashed out of her room and towards the gates outside Baticul, casually waving goodbye to the people she knew. The air seemed to be different as soon as she left the place, it carried a different aura, distinct from what she would usually wake up to when she was back in the manor; it was much stronger. As though nature was sending her a warning to be cautious of the imminent dangers that lurks in the new world she has just stepped into. She gripped the handle of the sword behind her, as if to reassure herself that it was there before she crossed the bridge that separated Baticul from the dangerous outside.

"Hey! You're Ayu, correct?"

The young girl turned her head to see a blonde girl with shoulder length hair rush towards her, she was somewhat at the same age as her aunts but she seemed much more youthful with how she moved. Her hands were raised up in a waving motion to catch her attention. She smiled at her with a nod as soon as the girl was at a conversational distance.

"I am Ayu, and who might you be?"

"Noelle!" she cheerily replied before eyeing her quite ardently, which somehow made the young aristocrat uncomfortable.

"I-Is there something wrong, N-Noelle?"

"Hm~? Oh! Nothing's wrong, Miss Ayu. I was just inspecting you, you really do have a similarity to your father but your body is definitely from your mother." She smiled before she gestured for the other girl to follow her

Ayu blinked at her, her expression a cross between disbelief and utter shock. Her parents barely talked about their excursions back when they were younger which was why she was surprised to hear this girl talk about them so casually.

"Y-You know my parents?" a smile finally broke out from her features as she tailed the older girl.

"Sure do. Haven't they been telling you tales about their great adventures back then to overthrow the score? Basically, my brother and I drove them around Auldrant using the Albiores which you'll also be using now, Miss Ayu."

"I see. Father doesn't usually talk much about the past though I am aware of his reputation. Mother, on the other hand, she's usually either at Yulia City or Daath and she barely has time to ever talk to me about them either. Would you mind relenting what you know about them and what they did during those times?" she asked, her tone seemed nearly pleading which made Noelle smile.

"Sure. No problem, Miss Ayu. It'll make our flight less boring"

"Thanks and uhm… call me Ayu." she smiled.

Ayu was able to enjoy Noelle's relentless banter of what she can recollect from her memories while they flew above countless places around Auldrant. The young noble felt quite comfortable despite this being her first flight, the view from above was absolutely gorgeous! It would be a memory she would endlessly relive within her mind. Her curious questions were entertained warmly by her pilot, who seemed enthusiastic enough to answer her. She had no qualms about her relentless chatter, in fact, it barely bored her. Someone as animated in a conversation as Noelle would have been a perfect company for anyone. What surprised Ayu most was how fast they arrived from Baticul to Daath, it felt like minutes ago when she was still in Baticul and now she was in front of the gates of the neutral faction in Auldrant.

"Thanks for the ride, Noelle. I enjoyed it greatly." she complimented as she bowed in gratitude.

"Don't mention it, Ayu. Just drop me a call when you need to be picked up, okay" the blonde girl winked at her to which the red head chuckled.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss a second chance to get hitch back home using the Albiore II"

It was Noelle's turn to chuckle before she waved goodbye and took off with the Albiore. Ayu smiled, watching the craft turn around and disappear almost immediately into the sky. Finally, she faced the gates and gripped onto the strap of her bag. Who knows what kind of message awaits her in there? Gathering all her strength and pushing away the feeling of uneasiness at the back of her mind, she stepped inside and was greeted warmly by some passerby's who seemed to somehow know her.

It felt oddly nostalgic, it hasn't been a day since she was away from Baticul and yet she misses the people and the place immediately just by pointing out similarities between them. She smiled and continued to trudge her way towards the Cathedral where she was greeted by her Aunt Anise and the Fon Master Florian.

"Ayu!" Anise squealed as she rushed to the young noble, pulling her into a hug into which the girl returned, albeit awkwardly. "How was the flight? Good? I hope you didn't feel sick?"

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine Aunt Anise." She smiled, amused at how concerned Anise was with her.

"Well, that's Luke and Tear's daughter for ya! Just as tough as her parents" Anise chuckled as she ruffled the younger girl's hair, much to her dismay.

The Fon Master chuckled and greeted her after she has had time to at least make her hair look slightly presentable after the brunette's ruffling.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Princess. But as you probably know, we called you here for a reason."

The young Fabre suddenly felt her heart drop at the reminder of her purpose, the nagging feeling of dread returning into her system as she nodded. She never considered herself as intuitive but the heavy feeling residing upon her heart told her otherwise. Florian and Anise led her inside, following them into the Fon Master's office where she silently took a seat and waited for anyone to break the ice.

"Ayu, do you know anything about the Score?"

The young aristocrat's head lifted, her green eyes staring straight into the Fon Master's before answering.

"It's a special stone said to carry a written text of the future and was once the cause of dispute between the two kingdoms. Because of its special qualities only a few selected fonists are able to read what is written within the stone, mostly Seventh Fonists. It is said to roam around the fonbelt and dropped into Auldrant a long time ago. My father, however, abolished this as people blindly followed the score before. As of now, people only consult the Score casually, knowing that it is only one of the many possible ways of the future."

Florian nodded, approving of her vast knowledge while Anise sat in awe but said not a word. Ayu however, sat in silence, contemplating for the reason why she was asked of such a thing.

"Why you are here now is related to Score, Ayu. The Score mentioned you and your twin as related to an imminent danger that is about to approach Auldrant."

"A twin…?! But I was born alone, was I not?" She turned to her aunt, whose expression turned apologetic, arousing her confusion more.

"The truth is, you do have a twin. But at the age of five, Kimlasca came with a crucial decision of who to keep as heir. In the end, the choice was you. You had the red hair akin to every Fabre that ever lived and had more potential as a leader, so they erased any existing memories about your twin and made you believe you were an only child. The same process was done with your twin before she was casted out."

Out of the shadow, came a girl with bright blonde short hair and sharp ocean-like blue eyes. Her fringe was kept away from her face by two black pins. Ayu almost jumped with surprise by her sudden appearance. She had not felt her presence until now, it was as if she had just come out from thin air

"And you are?"

"Rilliane. Rilliane Carlyle, your highness. You're loyal observer" She smirked as she made a polite curtsy.


End file.
